I Choose You
by Knappster
Summary: Aubrey tries to prove she can be more romantic than Stacie. Tumblr Prompt.


**Prompt: Stacie and Aubrey doing nice/romantic little things for each other, but then, due to Aubrey's competitiveness it turns into a competition of who can be the most romantic.**

* * *

Aubrey reached inside her jacket pocket and frowned when she felt a piece of paper in it. She remembered the last time she wore that jacket was a couple of weeks ago on one of her dates with Stacie. She unfolded the paper and smiled. She recognized Stacie's handwriting, and even if she hadn't, no one else would leave a note saying 'I love you' in her jacket pocket. Starting that day, she kept finding little notes everywhere. She didn't understand when or how Stacie had sneaked these notes into her things but every day she'd find at least a couple of them. Most said 'I love you' some said random things like 'I hope you're having a great day!' or just had a doodle Stacie thought was cute. Some of the ones she found around her bedroom, had different, more mature, content.

Every time Aubrey found a note, she would save it in a box she kept in her room. She never said anything to Stacie, and she could tell the brunette was starting to get annoyed. She started finding more notes every day, as if Stacie thought that increasing the number of notes would make Aubrey mention them. She was extremely amused when she found one that said 'Hey, are you not getting these? They're from Stacie, your girlfriend... in case you were thanking someone else.' After finding this, she realized it was only a matter of time before Stacie confronted her about the notes so she had to do something fast.

Aubrey had never been the romantic gesture kind of girl, she'd never thought she needed to put in the effort, or even wanted to. The people she usually dated weren't that big on romanticism either so it had never mattered, but with Stacie it was different. For Stacie it seemed to come natural, she'd arrive at Aubrey's apartment with a bouquet of flowers just because, and she always knew the right thing to say to make Aubrey's heart flutter like a moth in a cocoon.

Besides Aubrey's feeling that she should put in a little more effort with Stacie, this thing with the notes went far beyond anything the brunette, or anyone, had ever done before so Aubrey needed to respond with something big. It wasn't only that she wanted to thank Stacie. Yes, she thought it was really cute and loved every single note she got, but her competitive side was nagging at her, telling her she needed to do something to win the best, most romantic girlfriend award.

She knew that she was at a disadvantage. Not being used to these type of things, she wasn't sure where the line between romantic and over-the-top was so she decided to ask Chloe. She dialed Chloe's number and told her her plan. "So you don't think it's too much?"

Chloe hummed on the other side of the line. "Maybe a little, but I'm sure Stacie will love it."

With Chloe's seal of approval, she started to make the arrangements for her plan. After making sure Stacie was free that weekend, she finished most of the things she needed within a couple of hours.

That Saturday, she picked up Stacie and rode out of the city with a packed picnic basket on the back seat. "Where are we going?"

"I just thought it would be nice to get out of the city for a bit. We're not going very far."

Aubrey drove to a field just outside the city, parking on the side of the road. While Stacie got out, Aubrey checked her phone to make sure they were in the right place and grabbed the basket from the back seat. She met Stacie in front of the car and took her hand, pulling her to the middle of the field and laying down a blanket. They sat and Aubrey started taking out things from the basket, passing them to Stacie. After she was done, she took out a bottle of wine and uncorked it, setting it aside. "While we wait for that to breathe…"

She reached back into the basket and pulled out a couple of apple juice boxes. Stacie smiled widely and grabbed one. "You know me so well."

She kissed Aubrey's cheek and sat back, grabbing a piece of cheese from one of the containers. "This is nice."

Aubrey smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it."

They ate while talking about their plans for the upcoming week. Stacie noticed Aubrey kept looking at her watch. When they had finished all the food and were halfway through the bottle of wine, Stacie couldn't stop herself when Aubrey looked at her watch for the millionth time. "I'm sure it's still the same time as when you looked at it ten seconds ago." Aubrey blushed and gave her a sheepish smile. "Is there somewhere you need to be, Bree?"

"No, no, of course not. There's nowhere I'd rather be. I just…" She looked at her watch again and exhaled nervously. "I'm waiting for something."

Stacie furrowed her brow. "You're waiting for something? We're in the middle of nowhere, what can you be waiting for?"

Aubrey hummed for a bit and looked at her watch one more time nodding once. "Well, you see, about a month ago I started finding all these cute notes. They were in my clothes, in my books, in my purse, under my pillow, in my drawers, everywhere. I wanted to do something to show the person who wrote the notes how much I appreciated them but I thought that a mere thank you wasn't enough. So..." She grabbed Stacie's hand and the brunette scooted closer. She looked at her watch again. "I thought I'd make one big note."

Aubrey looked up at the sky in front of them where a plane was finishing skywriting 'I love you Stace' above their heads.

Stacie's jaw dropped. "Bree, I…"

"Was it too much?" Aubrey bit her lip and looked at Stacie worriedly.

Stacie looked back at Aubrey for a second and looked back at the sky. The 'I' was already starting to fade away. She quickly took her phone out and took a picture. "No, I love it." She looked at Aubrey again and cupped her face. "I love you."

A smile split Aubrey's face and she leaned in to kiss Stacie. She felt like she'd definitely won this.

* * *

It wasn't that Aubrey had forgotten their two year anniversary, it's just that she was really busy with work and she hadn't had time to plan anything so when the date actually came, her brain simply blocked it out. She remembered as she was closing the door to her apartment and she got a text from Stacie telling her she'd pick her up at 7. Aubrey checked the time, she barely had time to change, let alone try and go find something for Stacie. She went to her room to change into something revealing, thinking she could at least try to distract Stacie enough to forget whatever romantic thing she had planned for the night and buy herself time to come up with something.

She was putting on her shoes when the doorbell rang. Her heels clicked against the floor as she hurried to open the door. Stacie lowered the huge bouquet of different colored tulips, Aubrey's favorite flower, and looked at Aubrey as she leaned on the door. Aubrey knew she had nothing on Stacie's seduction techniques, but she she was pretty good at turning the brunette into a pile of mush. "Hey, babe."

Stacie swallowed as her eyes went over Aubrey's body, from her very high black heels, up her toned legs, to her very short, very tight black dress with a low V neck. Stacie cleared her throat. "Hey."

Aubrey smiled and grabbed the flowers, pecking Stacie's lips and turning around. "I'll put these in water so we can go."

Stacie followed her to the kitchen and watched her stretching to reach a vase on the top shelf of a cupboard. The taller girl tilted her head and enjoyed the view for a second. "Do you need help?"

Aubrey fell back on her heels and shook her head. "I think I have one under the sink."

She bent down to look under the sink, making sure Stacie was looking. Stacie's mouth went dry and she moved forward, waiting for Aubrey to stand up again to wrap her arms around her waist. "That dress is really hot."

Aubrey placed the vase in the sink, leaving it in there to fill up before leaning back in Stacie's arms. "What do you think about staying in tonight and seeing how much hotter I look without the dress?"

Stacie closed her eyes trying to erase the image that had popped up in her head. "We have a reservation."

Aubrey turned off the faucet and turned around in Stacie's arms. She played with the ends of Stacie's hair, her fingers brushing the top of Stacie's breast. "We can reschedule." Stacie tried to think of a good enough reason for not staying but was coming up empty. Aubrey leaned in to whisper in her ear. "We only get anniversary sex once a year."

She looked at Stacie biting her lip and it was too much for the brunette. She crashed her lips with Aubrey's kissing her hungrily and pushing her back against the counter. Aubrey responded to the kiss just as passionately, her hands burying in Stacie's hair pulling her closer. Aubrey pulled back from the kiss after a while, stopping them before they ended up having sex right there in the kitchen. "Why don't you go to the bedroom and get comfortable while I finish putting these in water?"

Stacie nodded and squeezed her ass before walking out of the kitchen. Aubrey smiled smugly and turned around to put the flowers in the vase. She took out her phone and sent a text to Chloe. She waited for her reply, smiling when she accepted and made her way to her bedroom.

The next morning, Stacie woke up to the smell of pancakes. She was about to get up and investigate when Aubrey came back into the bedroom. "Good morning." Aubrey kneeled on the bed and kissed Stacie. She took her hand and laced their fingers. "I made breakfast."

"I can smell it." Stacie smiled.

"I was going to bring it but it's a lot so I think you better come." Stacie arched an eyebrow, pursing her lips. Aubrey pecked her lips and moved to her dresser, opening one of Stacie's drawers and throwing her a shirt. "Hury up."

Stacie walked into the dining room and gasped. There were white and pink oriental lilies everywhere, there was only a small space open on the side of the table where the pancakes were. Stacie turned gaping. "When did you... How?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I had help."

Stacie hugged Aubrey. "I love it! They're my favorite!"

"I know, that's why I got them." Aubrey said chuckling. She kissed Stacie and led her to the table.

"There's something else." She went to the bookshelf and grabbed a key, underneath was a note in Chloe's handwriting telling Aubrey she owed her. She put the key in Stacie's hand who looked at her confused. "I know you already have a copy of this but that's your key to my apartment, this-" she put her finger over the key."-is your key to our apartment."

"Are you asking me to move in?"

Aubrey nodded. "I mean, we already spend most nights together, it's stupid to be paying two rents. It makes the most sense, economically."

"So you just want a roommate to split the rent with?" Stacie said trying to hide her smirk.

"No! No, I want you to move here because I love you and I want to be with you as much as I can, even if we're just sleeping or watching TV or having mindblowing anniversary sex."

Stacie smiled and her eyes glazed over remembering their activities from the previous night. "Last night was pretty awesome."

"Stace, focus. Do you want to move in?"

"I guess it does make the most sense economically." She smirked closing her hand over the key and wrapping her arms around Aubrey. "And I wouldn't mind having mindblowing sex on demand."

She leaned down to kiss the blonde but she pulled back. "And...?"

"And I love you." Aubrey nodded and kissed her.

* * *

Stacie noticed Aubrey trying a little too hard when it came to gift giving and romantic gestures, especially after she had done something romantic herself. She wanted to tell her it wasn't necessary, but she knew Aubrey wouldn't take it well, so she didn't say anything. At first she thought she was just over compensating but the smug look on her face went beyond just being happy that Stacie liked her surprise. Stacie wasn't sure if she should be mad that Aubrey was treating their relationship like a competition, but after some thought she realized it was just the way Aubrey was and that, even though it was a little misguided, she meant everything she did for her.

Stacie decided that, if Aubrey thought this was a competition, then there was no reason why she shouldn't give her a run for her money. There was one deciding event and she was determined to win it: the proposal. She was pretty confident that Aubrey wasn't thinking about proposing yet so she had time to make the perfect, foolproof plan.

The first thing she needed was a ring, which was proving to be harder than she anticipated. She had dragged Beca to at least twenty jewelry stores but she couldn't find something that was good enough. She wanted something simple but elegant, not ridiculously expensive but that didn't look like she got it from a cereal box. Beca was over this before they had even started, and her mood only got worse every time they left a store empty-handed.

"Just pick one." Beca whined next to Stacie. They all looked pretty similar to her. "That one looks nice."

Beca pointed at a random ring from the tray they were looking at. Stacie looked at her like she was insane. "I can't give her that, the cut is all wrong and the band is too wide." Beca let out a quiet sob. Stacie rolled her eyes and glared at her, she wasn't happier about this situation and Beca's constant complaining wasn't helping. "You don't have to be here."

"I wanna be here for you, Stace, but we've been at this for weeks. Maybe the fact that you can't find the perfect ring is because you're not ready for such a big commitment."

The salesperson moved the tray and took a step away from them. "How can you say that? You know I love Aubrey more than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I've never been more ready for anything in my life. I just need the ring to be perfect."

Beca arched an eyebrow. "Do you think she'll say no if it's not perfect?"

"No, I know she'll say yes even if I gave her a lifesaver for a ring."

"Then why are you being so difficult about it?" Beca waved her arms desperately.

"It has to be good enough to win!"

Beca frowned. "Win what?"

"Win. Be better than any ring Aubrey could pick for me." Stacie mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Why?"

"She started it! She's been trying to one-up my romantic gestures our entire relationship and I want to win."

Beca chuckled. "You guys are insane." She shook her head. "If winning makes her so happy why don't you just let her win?"

Stacie frowned. "I don't know, I guess that's a good point." Stacie nodded. "I'm still gonna need a ring though."

Beca sighed sadly. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

* * *

Aubrey noticed Stacie had been acting a little cagey the last couple of weeks. She would disappear in the afternoons and return looking tired. Whenever Aubrey asked her about it she would say she was helping Beca with something, which wouldn't have sounded unusual if she had been a little more specific about what that something was. If she didn't know better she'd think that Stacie was having an affair but she knew Stacie would never do that to her. She looked at the time and frowned. Stacie was supposed to have been home two hours ago.

Aubrey turned off the TV and stood up to go into their room when she heard the door open. She heard Stacie's keys being dropped on the table next to the door before the brunette appeared in front of her. As soon as Stacie saw her, her face lit up and Aubrey chastised herself for even considering that Stacie would cheat on her. She moved toward Stacie and wrapped her arms around her. "You're late."

Stacie's arms tightened around her and she buried her face in Stacie's neck, inhaling her scent and placing a small kiss there. "I know, I'm sorry. Beca called me to go shopping with her and I couldn't say no."

"Oh, what did you get?"

Stacie rubbed Aubrey's back. "Nothing, I'm already gay enough, I don't need to dress like it."

Aubrey chuckled. "Did you eat? There are leftovers in the fridge."

"We got hotdogs, I'll just go get some water and meet you in bed." She squeezed Aubrey again before dropping her purse on the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"Baby, can you grab my phone and take it with you? It's in the side pocket of my purse." Aubrey pulled out the phone and a card fell out. She picked it up and turned it around. It was the card for a jewelry store, on the bottom of the card, written in Stacie's handwriting, was her ring size. Aubrey gasped. "Bree, did you hear me?"

Aubrey jumped and stuck the card back inside Stacie's purse. "Yes, I have it!"

Aubrey set Stacie's phone on the bed and went into their walk-in closet to change, thinking about the card she found in Stacie's purse. It fit with how Stacie had been acting, she was going to propose. The more she thought about it, the more excited she got. She skipped and gave a little squeal. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, I… I stubbed my toe." Aubrey took a deep breath and tried to control herself, hiding her smile.

She walked back into the room and sat on the bed next to Stacie. She grabbed her and kissed her, straddling her. She pulled back smiling. "What was that for?"

"I can't kiss my gorgeous girlfriend for no reason?"

Stacie smiled and rubbed her nose against Aubrey's. "Of course you can."

Aubrey brushed a strand of hair behind Stacie's ear and kissed her. She smiled against Stacie's lips. "I love you."

The next morning, when Aubrey woke up she realized something. If Stacie proposed, no matter what she did for the rest of their relationship, Stacie would have won forever. She frowned, conflicted. She wanted Stacie to propose but she didn't want to lose. She could propose first, the point was to be engaged, who asked shouldn't matter. At least it shouldn't matter to Stacie.

* * *

Stacie walked into the apartment and frowned when she saw all the lights were off. Aubrey had texted her she was home over an hour ago. "Babe?" Stacie noticed a faint glow coming from the living room. "Bree, are you here?"

She walked into the living room and gasped. There were lit candles scattered around the room but Aubrey wasn't there. She heard Aubrey clear her throat behind her and she turned to find her holding a guitar. Aubrey smiled and started singing.

 _Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

Aubrey walked forward and kept singing. Stacie was smiling widely, tears started stinging in her eyes but she tried to hold them back so she could focus on Aubrey.

 _I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter_

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you_

Aubrey got down on one knee in front of Stacie, resting the guitar on her knee. Stacie chuckled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

 _There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again_

 _My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter_

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you_

Aubrey put the guitar next to her and reached under the couch, taking out a ring box. She swallowed and looked up at Stacie, opening the box and lifting the ring. She opened her mouth but before she could ask, Stacie threw herself at her. "Yes!"

Aubrey laughed. "I haven't asked!" Aubrey took the ring out of the box and pulled back. "Stacie, will you marry me?"

"I already said yes." She grabbed Stacie's hand shakily and slipped the ring on her finger. Stacie looked at the ring and smiled broadly.

Stacie reached into her pocket and took out a ring, kneeling down and giving Aubrey a lopsided grin. "Will you marry me?"

"Have you been carrying that around?"

Stacie nodded and put it on Aubrey's finger. "I was waiting for you to ask first. I knew you wanted to win."

Aubrey's brow furrowed. "How long have you known?"

Stacie smirked and looked up. "A while." Aubrey opened her mouth to apologize but Stacie stopped her. "It's okay, it's who you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie's neck and lifted her hand to look at the ring. It was perfect. "How did I get so lucky to get you?"

"It wasn't luck, it was a combination of amazing sex and surreal cooking skills."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and kissed Stacie. "I don't understand how you go from sigh inducing romantic to frat boy in less than a minute."

"Better get used to it cause you're stuck with me forever now."

Aubrey kissed Stacie's nose. "I think I can live with that."

"Yeah?" Aubrey nodded placing kisses all over Stacie's face. "I love you, Bree."

Aubrey stopped and looked into Stacie's eyes. "I love you, Stace."

* * *

 **A/N: The song is I Choose You by Sara Barreilles.**


End file.
